the new girl
by swagitout
Summary: tori has a cousion going to her school and when she comes Beck, Robbie, Andre and, a new boy Brandon has fallin in love with her who would she chosse


One day at Hollywood arts ….

Tori: I have a cousin named Zendaya and she might get in to this school

Jade: how old is she

Tori: she is 17 and she has an amazing voice and style.

Jade: dose she have a car and drives?

Tori: yes

Jade: so sad that tori cousin has a car and she does not.

"So what jade me get mines on Saturn…. Tori did not finish her sentence because cat Robbie jade beck and Andre was looking at some one with black long hair with pink highlights in her hair. The hair was straight and she had on a black top and she had it with a pink and black tights and she had on high heel boots and pink lipstick. "Um… tori is that your cousin?" beck sad with a happy face on. "Yeah". Zendaya is walking her way over to the group.

Zendaya: hey tori

Tori: hey Zendaya see you made it

Zendaya: yeah I did, so aren't u going to introduce me in front of your friends

Tori: oh ,well… the redheaded girl name is cat, the one with the dreads is André , the one with the puppet in is hand is Robbie and rex , last but not least the one with the good hair is beck and the one who is next to him the blackhead is his girlfriend jade.

Zendaya: nice to meet all of u and tori if u ask I already ask I have my locker and its right next to yours, also I can guess what all yall names is jade is jadelyn, beck is Becket . Cat is catriana, Robbie is Robert, and tori are Victoria.

Jade: how did u know that?

Zendaya: lane told I and I have friends named Robert, jadelyn, beckcet and Victoria and by the way I have Mr. Sikowitz do u know where his room is

Cat: yeah we have him now,

After Mr. Sikowitz class the gang had lunch. At the lunch table the gang was talking expect Zendaya

Zendaya: I'm so mad

Tori: why

Zendaya: because my idiot boyfriend wants me to answer his calls and text messages but I am not answer it because I know he is cheating on me with my best friend

Tori: wow

Jade: what a jerk

Zendaya: thank u jade

Beck: so how long is u staying here at Hollywood art….

Beck couldn't finish is sentence because Zendaya boyfriend drake pulled up. " hey babe" drake said about to give a kiss to his girlfriend but before his can touch zendaya's cheek Zendaya moved so fast like the same speed as the wind angry and mad. "Don't u hey babe me you little- Zendaya decide not to say the word cause she is 17 and she has never cuss in her life. "Listen drake I saw u kiss my best friend and don't say I'm sorry cause were over as in no more goodbye never getting back together ever. Everyone was shocked what Zendaya just said even jade. She thought she can get through a break up like that and she thought only her but its clear she isn't the only one to do that.

Drake: ok ok I see u just broke up with me and your right the things u said I was going to say that and I agree with you we are never ever getting back together.

Zendaya: thank u for understanding….. What!? Why are u just standing there leave please and thank u.

Tori: um awarded so Zendaya when we go home the gang is coming over to do sikowitz homework is that aright?

Zendaya: yeah I'll be out of your way in my room writing four new songs for my creative music class, right Andre?

Andre: yeah that's right ill be doing homework with u after sikowitz homework.

Zendaya: ok, by the way what is sikowitz homework?

Jade: we have to write a play or a movie either one or we have to make the movie or the play come true.

Zendaya: ok.

At the Vegas house tori, Andre, jade, beck, cat and Robbie were finding out to what to write for there play.

Tori: what r we going to write for our play and what is the title is going to be.

Jade: well the play can be about how I and beck got together.

Tori: don't be so selfish jade the play has to be about all of us or on a person.

Cat: let the play be about me.

Andre: um….. Little red the play can't be about you because you're going to be acting in the play and if we do you can't play yourself.

Cat: oh man

Robbie: who else can it be about?

Zendaya is walking to the living room where the gang is at.

Andre: hey Zendaya

Zendaya: hi, um….. Tori do u has my car keys

Tori: yeah why?

Zendaya: I need them I have to help Gabriella from the airport.

Tori: who is Gabriella?

Zendaya: my aunt your mom duh

Tori: here and don't you duh me again.

Zendaya is at the door and is about to open the door and say "DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

And leaves

Tori: I hate when she dose that

Robbie: Zendaya

Tori: what about Zendaya

Jade: the play can be about Zendaya

Tori: well let's get writing

The next day in school tori was getting her books for the day in till Robbie came over.

Tori: hey Robbie

Robbie: tori I need to ask u something

Tori: about what?

Robbie: it's about cat see yesterday when me, beck, jade, cat, and André left your house cat came to me and said tomorrow go to the black box.

Tori: for what reason

Robbie: I don't know that's why I'm asking u

Beck comes over

Beck: hey

Tori: hey beck

Beck: do u know what we have to write about for ELA

Tori: yeah come to my house and Ill tell u because I think u been staring at Zendaya for a while

Beck: uh… sorry I was looking at Zendaya she looks so pretty today I mean look at her she is wearing Betsey Johnson feed the m cake full skirt dress and dr martens with a sparkling pink jacket.

Tori: how do u know that?

Beck: cat dragged me to the mall Saturday

Tori let out a little giggle thinking of the fact cat would drag beck to the mall on Saturday was crazy but then again how come jade didn't go meanwhile Zendaya came over to tell to she wasn't going to be home today

Zendaya: hey tori um I won't be going straight home cause after cat talks to Robbie she is dragging me and jade to the mall

Tori: well can u take me home

Zendaya: cant got to wait for cat ask beck, beck can u take tori home for me please

Beck: well i…..

Zendaya: don't tell jade ill give u a kiss if u do

Beck: ok

Meanwhile in the black box cat was on the floor in her very pink ruffle skrit and blue v- neck

( Robbie walking in )

Robbie: cat im here

Cat: well hi can u come here for a min and help me get up

( Robbie walks over to cat and helped her get up)

Cat: well…. Thanks the reason is I wanted to ask u something

Robbie: ok

Cat: well I was wondering….. se I … when I first met u Robbie I had fellings for u and what im saying is

Robbie: cat yes I will be your boyfriend

( Robbie kissed cat)

Cat: thanks

Meanwhile in the hallway

Tori: beck u cant do that to jade

Beck: tori she is cheating on me with Brandon

Tori: well than do it

( beck leans in and kisses Zendaya and she wraps her hands around his neck and he wraps his hand around her waist)

Tori: can I go now

(Zendaya breaking the kiss)

Zendaya: yeah see you later

Tori's P.O.V

It is about almost nine and Zendaya is not home yet and im getting worried. What I saw her and beck kissing I saw the passion and hunger in both of them and….my thoughts were distracted by the sound of keys and laguther,

Zendaya: and that's when she ran to the car and cryed

Beck and cat: that's crzy

Me: were have u been

Beck: out

Me: out were

Cat: well first we went to the mioves than dinner than a club

Me: YOU BRONG MY 17 YEAR OLD COUSIN TO A CLUB

Zendaya: yeah they did and I had a good time

Me: are u drunk z?

Zendaya: yeah

Me: go to sleep now

Zendaya: NO YOU CANT ALWAYS TELL ME WHAT TO DO

(Zendaya looked at beck and then he leaned in and gave her a kiss. the kiss turned into a make-out seasion)

Me: alright that's it!

I lunched myself at Zendaya making her turn around and havin her punched me in the face falling backwards I got up and kicked beck and cat out and put Zendaya to sleep

The next day in school I looked like a hot mess my hair was messed up and my clothes was riped up in till andre came

Andre: what happed to u

Me: I got in to a fight this moring with Zendaya

Andre: what happen

Before I can speak Zendaya came

Zendaya: ill tell what happen

Me: stay out of this

Zendaya: NO YOU ACTTAKED ME FIRST

Jade: who did what?

Me: jade not now

Zendaya: ill tell u who did what jade after I droped you off at your house cat and beck came to my house at nine and I was so drunk I kissed beck so tori lunced at me and I punched her in face then on the way to school she slaped the back of my head and now she looks like that

Jade: you kissed beck

Zendaya: yeah

Jade: u punced tori in the face  
Zendaya: yeah

Jade: and messed tori up in the car and now she looks like that

Zendaya: yeah

Then cat and beck came looking sad

Jade: whats the matter

Cat: me and beck brong Zendaya to a club yesterday and we came to say srooy

Tori: its ok I over reacted yesterday

Zendaya: im still mad at u

Me: im said I was sorry when we were getting out the car

Zendaya: whatever im goin to class

Zendaya walked away to first hour class

Beck: did me and cat miss something

Me: yeah I smacked your girlfriend in the head and I look like this

Beck: Zendaya is my gf when did that happen

Me: when u kissed her in the hall while she was waiting for cat

Beck:ok


End file.
